


Watch Over You

by devilstrapped



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilstrapped/pseuds/devilstrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up in an unfamiliar white room, Castiel Milton finds himself on a time limit. He has two weeks to prepare for a ritualistic death he can do nothing to prevent. Dean Winchester's job is to take care of Castiel, and he soon finds that Cas is a more interesting character than any of the other 'clients' he's ever dealt with. Against all reason they begin to trust each other, but when Dean begins to develop feelings for Castiel, things get even more complicated than they already were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Skip chapter 3 to avoid the explicit rape content.

A room. A small, plain, disturbing room, but a room all the same. White walls, white floor, white ceiling and in the centre of the room stood a glass table with two chairs. In the corner of the room was a tall cabinet where several beakers and conical flasks could be found. The second shelf contained drawers of which one wouldn’t know what contained unless they opened it themselves. There was one small, metal bin that was overflowing with empty syringes. Syringes were something to be concerned about if you found them in a bin, yet more concerning when said bin is overflowing with them. Everything else was abnormally neat and clean, white always was a colour that never truly stayed white for long. This place was so surreal. Somewhere you only read about in books. Even after the first day, a normal person would feel themselves drifting towards insanity.

Castiel slowly opened his eyes and squinted, trying to let in as little light as possible, it was so bright and his head hurt an awful lot. He lifted himself up massaging his temples, where it hurt the most. He didn’t know where he was. Was he dead? Surely this couldn’t be heaven. He pushed his chair back and it scraped across the floor. It felt like there was a tiny person inside his head banging against the walls of his skull, every noise pierced through him.

“Fuck” he stood up slowly now, hand still holding his head. He was unbalanced and stumbled onto his feet, feeling dizzy. He didn’t remember how he got there, he didn’t remember much at all. Whatever had happened, he must have hit his head hard. He looked up and scanned the room. There wasn’t anything of interest in there, it was all organised.  A bin, some syringes a cabinet and a shelf with a half empty bottle of beer sat on top of it. Castiel picked it up and tapped it on the shelf, no bubbles. It was stale and had probably been there for days, a couple of weeks tops. His head started throbbing like a barrier was breaking; something was trying to push its way through.  He remembered something. A bar, a small bar, evidently not a city bar. In there, sat only a few people and music played quietly enough for conversation but loud enough to enjoy. The scenery was slowly appearing like building blocks in his mind. Piece by piece the memory came back. He was conversing with the bartender, a middle-aged woman. What was her name? Ellie? Ella? Ellen? Ellen, that’s right.

“Need another sweetheart?”

“No, I think that’s enough for tonight, thank you anyway. I best be getting back home.”

“Alright, chin up honey and you get home safe okay?”

The rest was a blur. The bottle dropped to the floor and the glass shattered across the previously clean floors. Castiel flinched at the sound, he didn’t know where he was but he knew he was in this room for a reason. He quickly turned to see a door at the other end of the room, there was a small window at the top of the door small enough for him not to be noticed looking through but big enough for him to be able to see through it. He stumbled over to the door still holding his head and lifted himself slightly off of the ground to give him a better view of what was outside the room. It was black, the lights were off and he couldn’t see any movement. He heard the lock click and made eye contact with another man stading on the other side of the door. He gasped and lost balance and fell backwards. The door handle turned and in turn the door swung open.  A man walked through the door; he was average height and quite well built. He didn’t have a lot of hair on his head and he could see this was a sign of aging from the dark stubble with some greying areas. The blood shot eyes and the bags that fell underneath them indicated he probably hadn’t slept in a while, at least not properly. He was definitely a smoker. The thick new smell filled up the room extremely quickly. Castiel wasn’t a smoker nor has he known anyone who ever was but this smell seemed familiar.

“Feeling better now are we?” the man started,

“My head still hurts actually. Where am I?” Castiel pulled himself up with help from the table. But, before he could get up the man threw a punch to Castiel’s stomach which forced the air out of his lungs. Castiel laid on the floor gasping for air. His eyes were widened and his body was pumping with adrenaline. The man walked up to Castiel. Castiel lifted his arm up in defence, scared that he would throw another punch. He crouched down next to Castiel and rested his elbows on his knees and leaned in close to him.

“Cutting right to the chase are we? Well, let’s play meet and greet. My name is Crowley and I am to come in and make sure you’re okay or if you need anything. Frankly, I take that as a cue to knock the living daylights out of you. Just for fun.” Crowley stood back up and kicked Castiel in his shins. Castiel tucked up holding his shins in pain.

“Now tell me, Castiel. How do you find your new room?”

Crowley. The name sounded familiar, where had he heard it before? His head began throbbing again, more of the barrier began breaking down. It all came flooding back; a car, handcuffs, the smoky smell. A black van which was clearly owned by Crowley seen as that was who was sat in the front seat. The classic rock blasting through the stereo,

“It was a fellow colleague, if that’s what you want to call it, of mine who introduced me to this. A few months ago I wouldn’t have let it have the courtesy of entering my ears. It’s not that bad actually.” Crowley was driving along a dark road and Castiel was sat in the passenger’s seat. His hands were cuffed together and his seatbelt was tight around him and wouldn’t loosen, he was firmly locked into place. Crowley pulled over at the side of the road,

“We’re almost there now” he leaned into the back of the van and brought forward a briefcase. He opened it and inside were rows of syringes with different labels on which, from where he was sat, Castiel couldn’t make out.

“Now, how long do I want you to be out for?” Crowley’s expression almost turned to excitement as he picked up a syringe out of one of the slots.

“Please” Castiel began,

“No, no we’re not having any begging again” Castiel struggled and tried pulling away but there was only so far he could move. Crowley grabbed his arm and pushed the needle into his vein, breaking the skin and making Castiel wince. Castiel’s vision started to become blurry and he couldn’t make out Crowley’s face, although he could make out the subtle smile he had on his face before Castiel’s eyes rolled back and he passed out.

  
Crowley gripped Castiel's hair and pulled him closer.

"Don't ignore me when I ask you a question!" Crowley yelled in Castiel's face and snapped him out of his day dreaming state. He slammed Castiel's head to the floor making him scream out in agony. Castiel was breathing heavily now with his head resting on the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" he could barely speak from the pain in his stomach mixed with his throbbing temples and aching shins. Crowley stood up and looked down his nose at Cas and laughed.

"For the pleasure, the thrill, or maybe it's just because I finally have a petty little rodent to take my anger out on. A little rodent who doesn't put up a fight." Crowley laughed again, knelt down and ruffled Castiel's hair before standing back up and leaving the room slamming the door behind him. Castiel felt burning sensations in his head and shins and the adrenaline rush had made him work up a sweat. He groaned and used all his strength to pick himself up off the floor and sat on the chair he originally woke up sitting on.His brain was running riot now, so many questions. What had he done to deserve this? Castiel had only ever lived a simple life, waking up at 7 stumbling to the bathroom in a weary state and lazily squirting toothpaste on his tongue in a rush before work. And oh, how he missed work, he missed Nora. He rested his head in his hands and screamed loudly in frustration. Why was nobody telling him anything?

"Just let me go!" He screamed, voice breaking, in hope of getting someone's attention. But please don't let it be Crowley's. He heard the door handle turn again and he gasped and held his breath. Please don't let it be Crowley, please don't let it be Crowley. 

"Now, why might you be working up such a fuss?" Another man walked through the door. It wasn't Crowley, thank God. He had short blond hair and a ragged look. The man looked at Castiel's crouched over body, bloody head and bloodshot eyes. 

"Ah, I see you've met Crowley then. Isn't he just great?" Castiel didn't respond, not only was he too scared to but no sound would leave his mouth. 

"We have ourself a quiet one, probably didn't put up much of a fight, right? I don't blame you, you would have probably made it worse if you had. Then again, Crowley loves it when they bite back and I mean literally. No need to introduce yourself Castiel, we all know you very well. However, YOU don't know ME!" The man pulled up another chair and turned the back facing Castiel and sat down with legs on either side of the chair back. 

"I'm Luce. I'm just here to do regular spot checks. I don't like to give myself the title, but I'm the cleaner." He leant forward on the back of the chair and knocked his pockets causing the keys that were attatched to his belt hook to drop to the floor. Castiel watched them fall to the floor. He immediately felt his head hurt again, his skull walls expanding, more information flowing through. 

Castiel clumsly dug through his pockets in search of his car keys. He knew he shouldn't have been driving home after drinking but he wasn't that drunk. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and flicked through all the key chains and different keys in search for the one for his car. He heard a cars horn loudly in the distance which made him jump and his keys leapt out of his hand. He watched them fall as gravity pulled them straight down the drain below him. He got on his hands and knees and looked down the drain. Of course, he couldn't see anything it was midnight and therefore pitch black outside. He let out a long sigh and stood up, contemplating what to do next. He decided to catch a ride with someone willing to take him home. He stumbled to the side of the main road and put his arm out in hope that someone would pull over and at least offer a chance to take him home if it wasn't too much trouble. He had held his hand out for a good 20 minutes before a van flashed his headlights at him and pulled over, it was a sketchy looking black van. But the man rolled down the window all the same and was quite inviting.

“A little late to be standing at the side of the road isn’t it?” The driver was Crowley, of course Castiel realises this now.

“You couldn’t give me a ride home could you? I’ll pay you for gas” Crowley opened the opposite door for him to come in and Castiel happily took up his kind offer, no idea of who this man was and what he would do to him. How could he have known not to get into a sketchy looking van with a sketchy looking man?

“Stupid, stupid” Castiel whispered to himself looking at his feet.

“Now, there’s no need for that Castiel I only dropped my keys” Luce leaned down and picked them back up.

“Wouldn’t want you getting your hands on these, luckily enough you’re a little slow. Rather confused too I’m guessing. Don’t worry there will be someone here soon to explain the matter.” Luce took the spray and cloth from his utility belt and sprayed the floor where Castiel’s blood was and wiped it up.

“I’ll see you again tomorrow” Castiel didn’t like the sound of that. He was going to be here overnight? When was he going to meet the next pretentious asshole? He didn’t want to meet anyone else. Luce left and Castiel laid his head on the table in hope that he would fall asleep and wake up to the morning radio to get ready for a day at work.

  
 

 


End file.
